


First Time

by Akichin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Growing Up Together, Guilt, Insecurity, Italiano | Italian, Sibling Incest, Writober 2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: "Ma ora di tempo ne hanno abbastanza, almeno credono, e gli ultimi dubbi si dissipano allo scivolare delle loro vesti, abbandonate in malo modo sul pavimento della cabina; il corpetto che Evie è solita indossare scompare, e gli occhi di Jacob si posano sulla forma tonda dei suoi seni e il modo in cui il suo viso si imporpora appena si rende conto di essere osservata.Non sono più dei ragazzini, non sonoqueiragazzini cresciuti a Crawley – e cercano di ricordarselo entrambi, un promemoria che li folgora appena si toccano, ancora impacciati, esplorando l'uno il corpo dell'altro."





	First Time

Jacob sente il letto cigolare appena, seguito dallo strusciare gentile delle lenzuola.  
La cabina è buia, ma nell'oscurità continua a vederla – lì, di fianco a sé, mentre si sbottona la camicia e mostra i primi cenni di schiena nuda.  
Le lentiggini le tempestano la pelle, sono dappertutto, sulle sue spalle e lungo la colonna vertebrale, seguendo uno schema illogico alla quale gli occhi di Jacob cercano di dare un ordine.  
Il suo respiro riecheggia per un solo attimo nella carrozza, disperdendosi infine tra il rumore meccanico delle rotaie sotto di loro.  
_Non doveva andare così, la loro prima volta_ \- pensa lui, morsicandosi nervoso una guancia. A dire il vero, non doveva esserci nessuna prima volta, non tra loro. Nonostante ciò, eccoli lì - abbastanza sfacciati per condividere un letto, ma ancora troppo intimoriti per guardarsi.  
«Sai, fai ancora tempo a cambiare idea.»  
Le mormora all’orecchio, addossandole un po’ di responsabilità come è solito fare; sa che è un comportamento vigliacco, ma la lucidità con cui hanno concordato di fare le sesso lo terrorizza, non trovando giustificazioni ad un atto così deplorevole.  
Non può dare colpa alla foga del momento, a quell’irrazionale desiderio che ha sempre provato nei confronti di Evie - no, è diverso, perché nessuno dei due ha la mente offuscata dai sentimenti in questa circostanza.  
Ed è proprio la consapevolezza del gesto ad irrigidirlo, non volendo che lei se ne possa pentire in seguito. Eppure, sa anche che mettere in dubbio le sue scelte la farebbe arrabbiare ancor di più, e ne ha abbastanza dei litigi che colorano ogni giorno il loro rapporto.  
  
Sapeva che una volta arrivati a Londra le cose si sarebbero fatte difficili, ma non le aveva immaginate _così _difficili.  
  
«Jacob,» si volta un poco verso di lui, le labbra tremano per un breve momento, ma l’espressione sul suo volto pare impassibile come solito. Lo sta sgridando - o no, forse sta rimproverando sé stessa, perché vi sono tanti motivi per cui non dovrebbe farlo, perché è la più matura tra i due, ma mollemente si sta arrendendo alla realtà dei fatti.  
«Lo so,» la zittisce gentile, poggiando le labbra contro la sua nuca, «lo so.»  
È ancora fredda - gli occhi appena dilatati quando la bacia ancora una volta, sempre in quel punto, dove la pelle odora un po’ di Londra e fatica, ma sempre con un accenno al sapone che è solita usare.  
«Dovrei farmi un bagno.»  
È sempre modesta nel mostrare il suo timido senso di vergogna; è l’orgoglio - cosa di famiglia - a non farle accettare alcun spiraglio di incertezza, ma Jacob la conosce bene - è sua sorella, dopotutto - e non si fa fermare per così poco.  
Ha sperimentato di peggio, peggio del sottile pizzicore che Evie gli provoca; non lo infastidisce neppure, al contrario, gli ricorda di quanto si stia impegnando a sconfiggere la cerchia dei templari nella capitale.  
Gli ricorda che sono qui, _sono ancora vivi_, assieme, e che anche la sua amata sorella ha un qualcosa di umano quanto lui.  
E sapere che il desiderio è reciproco, per quanto celato dietro ad una patina di riservatezza, lo rassicura, tuttavia non cancellando completamente alcuni suoi pensieri paranoici.  
  
_Papà è morto_, continua a ripetersi, con l’inutile timore che egli possa ancora osservarli, truce, da qualche parte nel treno.  
_Papà è morto_, ma qualche volta è come se fosse ancora lì con loro - e Jacob riesce a sentire la sua voce rimbombargli nella testa - parole velenose dalla quale non riuscirà mai a separarsi.  
_Guarda cosa ne stai facendo di lei. È abbastanza matura per fare ciò che desidera. Cristo, la stai corrompendo con la tua merda._ \- e tante altre fantasie che lo inquietano, allontanandosi da lei come se fosse stato appena colpito in combattimento.  
E, come quando in una delle sue risse la situazione si complica, ora gli rimangono solo due possibilità: andarsene via, abbandonandosi sul divanetto dell’altra cabina, o buttarsi a capofitto in quel letto, portandosi dietro Evie.  
  
«Non sei abituato a pensare troppo,» sono le sue dita a toccarlo, sfiorandogli il volto con inusuale delicatezza; «tentare di essere intelligente ti rallenta, non è da te, fratellino.»  
Jacob accenna un sorriso, divertito dall’insolenza di lei; vorrebbe ripeterle ancora una volta che essere nata poco prima non le dà il diritto di comandarlo.  
Quattro minuti non sono un’eternità, non lo sono per nulla, eppure alle volte valgono più di una vita intera - questo lo sanno entrambi, perché la morte è loro fedele compagna dal primo secondo in cui sono giunti al mondo.  
  
Ma ora di tempo ne hanno abbastanza, almeno credono, e gli ultimi dubbi si dissipano allo scivolare delle loro vesti, abbandonate in malo modo sul pavimento della cabina; il corpetto che Evie è solita indossare scompare, e gli occhi di Jacob si posano sulla forma tonda dei suoi seni e il modo in cui il suo viso si imporpora appena si rende conto di essere osservata.  
Non sono più dei ragazzini, non sono_ quei _ragazzini cresciuti a Crawley – e cercano di ricordarselo entrambi, un promemoria che li folgora appena si toccano, ancora impacciati, esplorando l'uno il corpo dell'altro.  
Jacob sa di non essere mai stato così premuroso con qualcun altro, di non aver mai temuto di fare qualche figuraccia davanti ad una donna – ma lo sguardo di Evie rimane indecifrabile, una venatura nel suo sguardo la fa ancora apparire come la solita assassina - astuta, esigente, ma leale.  
Tuttavia, vi è una sfumatura, non tanto nelle sue iridi, ma nel modo in cui si muove, che lascia sfuggire un senso di condivisibile imbarazzo.  
Non si sente giudicato – il che lo stupisce – e l'affannarsi del respiro di Evie gli fa credere che può ancora renderla felice in qualcosa, anche se questo potrebbe non spingersi oltre al semplice piacere fisico.  
  
E Jacob rimane ammutolito appena sente il respiro di Evie vicino, contro il proprio viso, perché gli ricorda tutte le volte che si sono allenati assieme – abbattendosi l'uno contro l'altro, buttandosi a terra a vicenda per umiliarsi. Ma ora, ora che sente il peso di Evie sopra di sé, non può che arrendersi amorevolmente al desiderio di comando di lei.  
Le dita fremono ancora, ma le lascia libere di muoversi, carezzando i suoi fianchi stretti, intrufolandosi oltre a quei limiti che non aveva mai superato prima.  
Ed è strano – pensa Jacob – perché la Evie del passato non gli avrebbe concesso più di un bacio in segreto, tuttavia crede che scoprirà un nuovo lato di sua sorella questa sera.  
  
Il letto cigola di nuovo e un leggero mormorio riecheggia nella cabina, scacciando le ultime paranoie dai pensieri di entrambi.  
_Non doveva esserci una prima volta_... così si erano detti un un giorno.  
Ma è vero, non sono più i ragazzini di Crawley – e l'unione di corpi ricorda ad entrambi che sono lì, _vivi_, di minuto in minuto.  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - @awesomeakimi


End file.
